


Blood magic

by gwladystoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwladystoffee/pseuds/gwladystoffee
Summary: it was just a kiss. A simple kiss, a game at a party. But it awoke an ancient magic that linked the two of them. How would it affect the relationships they are in? Would they be able to find away to undo it before it went too far?Dramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at the party with her head resting on Ron’s shoulder, watching the party get into full swing. The Ministry had declared that everyone from their year would repeat it as so many students didn’t get their full education. Ron had been the most disappointed he had wanted to enrol straight into the auror training programme. It had taken Hermione weeks to get him out of his funk. 

Hermione on the other hand had been ecstatic. She had been hoping that she might have had the opportunity to finish school properly. It would never have sat right with her if she had been allowed to coast her last year. Besides she wanted actual N.E.W.T results to help her to become a healer. She had had enough of destroying and wanted to help but things back together, heal. 

The party was in the room of requirement and it only held their year. Someone from Hufflepuff had thought it would be a good idea for them all to get together before classes began properly. Someone had bewitched an old gramophone to play more modern music and obviously someone had snuck some alcohol in too. Someone had already had to take Ernie McMillan back to his dorm room. 

It was hard to look around and realise that Lavender Brown and even Vincent Crabbe were missing from the room. Maybe the drinks she had were getting to her, she rarely drank, she hated feeling out of control, but Ron had convinced her to have a few. Her head felt hazy already. 

She hadn't been sure how she would feel coming back here after the war, but it still felt like home. As she took in the room it made her feel happy that all the houses were mingling, talking to each other, laughing. She hugged Ron’s arm tighter and her kissed her head acknowledging her. Her and Ron had been together almost every day since the war ended. While being with him made her happy, every now and again she had a feeling that something wasn’t right, like maybe they wouldn’t last. She shook her head and banished the thought. She would take what happiness came her way. She knew, they all knew that it might not last forever. 

Hermione scanned the room trying to see if she could make out the couples that had formed or stayed together. Draco and Pansy seemed to be together, no surprise there, Neville and Hannah from Hufflepuff, she wondered what had happened to Luna. She should have stayed in touch with both of them more over the last few months. Then she noticed, in a far corner, obviously trying to stay unnoticed, Dean and Seamus wrapped together on a two-seater couch. No wonder Dean and Ginny hadn't worked out, she laughed to herself. 

All of a sudden people started to move closer and began to form a circle. “What's happening?” She asked Ron. 

“Someone suggested spin the bottle.” He laughed. “We can go if you want.” 

She shook her head. These are the things she had missed, silly things that made a teenage party. She sat upright so she could see more of what was happening. Pansy Parkinson came into the middle and placed the bottle into the centre. A large smile on her face, of course she would enjoy this. It was probably her idea. 

She took Ron’s hand in hers and took a sip of her drink as she watched the people around her become nervous and excited. It was catching, she felt it bubble up inside her too. 

She watched as one by one they each took turns and spinning the bottle. At first no-one gave real kisses, just quick pecks to each other's lips. Seamus had tried to kiss Astoria on the cheek, but had got so many jeers that he gave up and placed a quick kiss to her lips. This had her laughing along with everyone else. 

It was Draco’s turn then and it seemed all the girls sat up straighter. There was no denying how he had changed over the years. He was handsome, in the rugged way that made most women weak at the knees. She subconsciously sat up straighter herself wanting to see who it would be. 

She watched as his long fingers twisted the bottle around it getting slower and slower as it turned. She held her breath as she watched it inch her way towards her, then stop pointing at her. 

She looked nervously around her. Was this a joke surely it hadn’t actually landed on her. Rons hand tightened on hers as he whispered in her ear. “Just tell him to go to hell.” 

She knew whatever she did it would be the talk of the school for the foreseeable future. If she didn’t kiss him people would say it was because she was scared, if she did kiss him, well just the act would have people talking. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy locking lips. 

She stood up and straightened herself out. Might as well give them something to talk about. The alcohol must be giving her some false confidence but she was going to take it in her stride. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him showing him she was ready for this. 

She looked up at him right in the eyes and suddenly the nerves hit. She couldn’t kiss Draco Malfoy what was she thinking. She shook her head and looked at the floor. 

“You ready?” It was almost a whisper but she heard him. 

She looked up at him and locked eyes watching him inch closer. His eyes flicked to her lips before looking into her eyes again. A vague thought hit her when she was looking at him, like she had almost forgot for a second that it was Draco stood in front of her ready to kiss her, but right then she didn’t care. 

Draco reached out a finger to her chin and tilted her head towards his as he bent down to meet her. His lips pressed against hers, surprisingly soft, surprisingly gentle, and something happened, something completely unexpected. It was only brief but she felt..... Something. 

She opened her eyes and found him staring at her too, eyes searching hers like he had felt it too. Then her head was in his hands bringing his lips to hers again. Deeper this time, hungrier. His hands moved to the back of her head tangling in her hair deepening the kiss. She couldn’t help it, she opened up to him. Her arms involuntarily reached up and wrapped around him pulling him impossibly closer. 

Their mouths opened; their tongues danced. She felt it in every inch of her body, it was like the kiss had ignited her magic and she could feel it thrum in her veins. She didn’t want to stop, she couldn’t stop. She didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but it felt like nothing and forever at the same time. 

Then he pulled away. They were both panted looking into each other's eyes. She saw the same question swimming there that she was thinking herself. 

What the fuck was that? 

Hermione almost forgot where she was until the noise from the room, from the party, filtered through to her again. She looked around the room taking everyone in, embarrassment flooding her. She untangled herself from Draco, unable to look at him again, and went to sit back down. 

She grabbed the bottle of beer that Harry was holding out to her and had drunk half of it before her bum had touched the seat. She didn’t notice straight away, she didn’t know how long it took her to notice, too long though. 

“Where's Ron?” She asked Harry. 

Harry grimaced as he looked at her. “He left.” He shrugged at her when sighed. “That was some kiss.” 

“What? That?” Her voice rose but she couldn’t control it. “That... that was nothing.” 

“I've never seen you kiss Ron that way.” He laughed. “And, don’t tell Ginny, but I'm pretty sure I've never been kissed like that.” 

She glanced up at Draco on the opposite side of the circle, he was in the throes of what looked like a pretty bad argument with Pansy. Had everyone really noticed how intense the kiss had been? She needed to find Ron. 

“Listen,” She turned to Harry who had a small smirk on his face. “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” He laughed. “It’s ok. Go find Ron.” 

“Thankyou.” She said giving him a quick hug before she left the room, resisting the urge to take one last look at Draco. 

When the door closed behind her, she took a deep cleansing breath. She already felt better being away from the crowded room. Now she just had to think where to look for Ron. 

She let her mind wonder slightly as she searched the halls. She thought about how Draco's lips had felt against hers. Infact she didn’t have to think about it because she could still feel them pressed against hers. Still feel his fingers twisted in her hair. It sent a shiver through her. Her fingers went to her lips and felt the tingle that was still there. She dropped her hand when she realised, she was at Gryffindor tower. 

This was the last place Ron could be. She hoped he hadn’t gone to bed already. She needed to make this right. As she stepped through the portrait hole, she noticed the yellow glow of the fire. She turned the corner and saw Ron sitting alone drinking a half empty bottle of fire whiskey. 

“There you are.” She put a happy tone to her voice but it sounded false even to her own ears. “I've been looking for you.” 

He didn’t answer her, he didn’t even look at her, he just took another swig from the bottle. She felt nervous walking up to him. She knew there would be an argument. They would have their private version of Pansy and Draco at the party. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, her hands on his knees, looking up at him. 

“Hey, look at me.” She said. 

“I can't.” He whispered after what felt like forever. 

“Ron.” She said she felt a sudden panic. 

“I look at you and I see you with him.” He spoke in quiet anger; his face was twisted into an angry sneer. “How could you kiss him like that after everything he put you through.” 

“I... I don’t know.” She shook her head. She could feel the tears threatening. She grabbed at the first thing that came to her head. “It must have been the drink.” 

“He turned to her then a look of disbelief on his face. “You're really going to blame having a drink?” He laughed. “I should get you drunk more often if that’s the result.” 

“Ron, please. You know I don’t drink.” Her heart was racing, had she really fucked this up. The one little bit of happiness she had had in so long? 

He looked at her properly then, his eyes searching her face, for what she didn’t know. He placed his hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes placing her hand on top of his. A glimmer of hope welled inside her. 

“I’m sorry Ron.” she felt a tear run down her cheek. 

Ron used his thumb to wipe the tear away. He knelt down on the floor in front of her, putting his forehead to hers, hand still on her cheek. 

“Kiss me.” She said, desperation flooding her. “Kiss me and wipe that memory away for both of us.” 

She grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists and pulled him closer. She put her lips to his and kissed him It took a second for him to respond to her but when he did, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. His lips were familiar but different at the same time. She could taste the fire whiskey he had been drinking. 

This kiss was filled with need. A different need to the one with Draco. This was filled with a need to prove to themselves that they could have passion, they still wanted each other. Hermione tried to put everything she had into the kiss so she could help them both forget about Draco. 

“I love you Hermione.” Ron said between kisses. 

It wasn’t the first time he had said it, but it was the first time she hadn't said it back. She kissed him harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the time but I was really stuck on this chapter so im also sorry its short but i just needed to get past it :D I will try to post more often.

It had been a few weeks since the party and Hermione and Ron were still strained. She had tried to smooth things over and while he said everything was fine, he was still keeping her at a distance. She said it was him but maybe it was her too. 

She was in the library with Ginny trying to go through a particularly tough potions essay, but her mind wouldn’t focus. She couldn’t describe it but her mind felt like it was underwater, and it was steadily getting worse. She rubbed at her temples hoping the budding headache would go away. 

“Are you ok 'mione?” Ginny asked concern in her voice. 

“Yeah.” She smiled back at her friend. “Just getting a headache.” 

“Is Ron still being weird with you?” 

“I just wish he would move on from it.” She put her head in her hands and sighed. She wished they could all move on from it. The kiss seemed to come up in every conversion she had. 

“I’m sure it will all blow over soon.” Ginny said trying to be reassuring. 

“It’s been weeks Ginny.” Her head began to throb harder; she was going to have to go to Madam Pomfrey. 

“Why did you kiss him?” Ginny sat back looking at Hermione. She had obviously wanted to ask this question for a while. Hermione was surprised it had taken this long. 

“At the time I thought people are going to talk about it whether I do it or now. So, I decided to give them something to talk about.” When she thought about it now, of course she realised how stupid that had been. 

“Well they certainly are.” Ginny laughed. 

Yes, they were. The fact that these two polar opposites had shared a heated kiss had filtered through the school faster than fiendfyre. People pointed and whispered behind her back as she walked through the halls and not for what she had become used to. It also didn’t help that Draco and Pansy had broken up a few days later. 

They worked for a few moments more, nothing sinking into Hermione's head. She put it down to stress from the whole situation. She needed to get this fixed if she had any hope of getting through the rest of the school year. 

“Merlin,” Ginny gasped, “I'm late to meet Harry for lunch. Are you coming?” She was already packing her things to leave. 

“I’ll meet you down there in a while. I’ll try to finish a bit more of this.” 

Ginny nodded as she rushed out of the library. Off to her blissfully easy relationship. She had often felt jealous of Harry and Ginny. They had this thing that all couples hoped for. That thing where they were comfortable with each other enough to completely be themselves. They were the ultimate cringe-worthy couple. 

She sighed and began to pack her things away. She couldn’t focus there was no point in trying anymore. 

She was headed out of the library when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the aisles. She was glad to see her battle reflex still worked as she pulled out her wand and pointed under her assailant's chin. A feeling of anger and panic filling her. 

When she finally took in who had grabbed her, her anger raised and her panic left. Draco was stood before her arms out wide an almost panicked look on his face. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” She asked not removing her wand. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” he rushed out lowering his hands. 

“So you thought you'd accost me in the library?” She pushed her wand further into his chin. 

“I didn’t accost you.” He was getting some of himself back now. “Could you please lower your wand?” 

She gave him an angry look before she slowly moved her wand away from him. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. Her mind sharpened, the clearest it had been for days. 

“What did you want Malfoy?” She took a breath trying to calm herself down. 

“I said I wanted to talk to you.” She gave him another look, telling him to be careful. 

“What about?” She was getting angrier again now. Why couldn’t he just spit it out. 

“I thought we should talk about that kiss.” There it was again. The thing she couldn’t get away from. 

“Why would you think I would want to talk to you about that?” Of all the people she really didn’t want to talk to him. 

“Because I know you felt something.” He took a step closer to her looking her in the eyes, “I felt it too.” 

“And what exactly do you think you felt Malfoy?” Anger shot through her, she just wanted to get away from him. 

“Like something woke up inside me.” He took another step towards her. 

“What are you talking about?” She wasn’t in the mood for his games at all, she had too much to do. 

“Oh, come on Granger. You cannot tell me you didn’t feel something when we kissed.” He stepped closer again making her back up into a bookcase. “You wouldn’t have kissed me like that if you didn’t.” 

“I’d had too much to drink Malfoy and your ego is too big.” She had to take a calming breath. Having him this close smelling him reminded her of the kiss and an unwelcoming need to do it again swept over her. 

Her eyes involuntarily flicked to his lips and they curved into a smile as she did. 

“We could try again see if it feels the same.” He moved closer again. She felt his breath on her skin and it sent shivers through her. 

He moved his hand to hers and lightly held her fingers warmth spreading through her from his touch. She looked into his eyes and saw the same heat there that she felt. Why was this happening with him? Why was her body responding to him of all people? His fingers moved up her bare arm burning her skin as they did. Her breathe hitched with anticipation of what would happen next. 

Then there was a loud crash from somewhere in the library that sounded like books falling followed by Madam Pince’s angry voice. And just like that the spell was broken. She shoved him away from her composing herself. 

“Stay away from me Malfoy.” She grabbed the things that she had dropped and stormed from the library. 

She let her feet carry her away from the library not really noticing where she was going. Her mind raced as she walked. How could she let that happen with him? She had no doubt that if those books hadn’t fallen, she would have kissed him again. Thank Merlin for that, she thought. She had no idea what had come over her, just letting him get that close to her never mind the fact she had contemplated, no wanted to kiss him again. Obviously, the thing with Ron was getting to her more than she thought if this was happening. 

She found herself under her favourite tree overlooking the black lake. The weather still hadn't turned too cold and she closed her eyes letting the cold breeze wash over her. Her mind felt clearer than it had for ages and she found that she knew what the problem with her potions essay was. She smiled to herself as she took out her unfinished essay and sat under her tree ready to finish. 

It must be the fresh air clearing her head and ridding her of the headache. As she went through her essay she vowed to stay as far away from Draco Malfoy as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ron were sat underneath the tree beside the lake after spending the day together. Things had finally begun to settle down again. They had a jar of her dancing blue flames giving off a gentle heat and she was sat with Ron’s arms tightly wrapped around her and a blanket on her legs to fight off the lingering chill. Day was beginning to give way to the night and the sky was streaked with beautiful colours. 

It had been the first Hogsmeade weekend and they had spent the day wondering the shops, having lunch and drinking butterbeer. She felt content for the first time in what felt like months. Her headache had lessened and the breeze was refreshing. 

“Today was a good day.” She said as she pulled his arms closer. 

“It was.” He whispered back as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. 

Hermione hummed with pleasure and closed her eyes as he trailed tiny kisses along her neck. He ran his hands up her sides sending shivers through her. She let his hands roam over her for a moment enjoying his touch. She turned around and kissed him. 

Ron pushed her to the ground and lay above her on his elbows, looking down at her. She reached up to him and pulled him in for another kiss. His fingers found her bare skin and she jumped from the shock of cold against her. 

The kiss heated and she curled her fingers in his hair. Ron pulled her leg up over his hips and she could feel his arousal. 

“Ahem.” 

A voice from above them made them jump apart. Hermione had completely forgotten they were out in the open. 

“I think it’s time you two made you way back to your dormitory. Don’t you?” Professor Slughorn chuckled. 

“Yes professor, sorry professor.” Hermione rushed out as her cheeks blazed red with embarrassment. 

“Make sure to put out your little flames too Miss Granger.” He said as he began to leave. “Goodnight.” 

Hermione watched him head back towards the castle. 

“Merlin that was embarrassing.” She turned to Ron who was shaking with silent laughter. “Ronald Weasley this is not funny.” 

She couldn’t help but smile too at Ron’s laughter. 

“It kinda is 'mione.” He smiled at her. “The ever-perfect Hermione Granger getting caught having a major snogging session by a teacher. The school gossip mill will be running wild.” 

“Well I’ve had enough of that particular mill to last the year if you don’t mind.” She laughed. “Pity we were interrupted though.” 

She made her way over to him and straddled him wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Disobeying a teacher now?” He laughed as he pulled her closer. 

“Just a few more minutes.” She said as she bent down and placed her lips on his. It started slow at first and heated up quickly their hands moving over each other's body. 

“’Mione,” Ron whispered in-between kisses, “If we don’t stop now, we might get caught doing a lot more than snogging.” 

Hermione groaned in protest but kissed him one last time before she left his lap. Her heart was racing and her breath was ragged. She smiled to herself it had been awhile since she had felt like this. She watched Ron start to gather up their things letting herself calm. 

“You best get rid of those flames” Ron said as he helped her stand, “I still don’t know how you do it.” 

She laughed as she took out her wand. After she muttered the spell to put out the flames, the opposite happened. The second the words left her mouth the flames erupted to three times their size and blasted out a high heat, before quickly dying down and going out. 

“Merlin Hermione.” Ron gasped “What happened there?” 

“I don’t know.” She whispered back. “ I must be more tired than I thought.” 

After they gathered their things they headed back to Gryffindor tower hand in hand. 

Hermione hardly slept that night as she thought about what had happened. It hadn’t been the first time her magic had malfunctioned. Last week she had been lazily floating feathers that had come out of her pillow when one had randomly caught alight quickly burning as it fell. Then a few days ago she had cast a quick scourify on some cream she had spilt and her whole bed side table burst into flames. 

It had her worried her magic and never acted this way before and no-one else had mentioned to her any problems. She tossed in bed again and wondered if it had anything to do with her headaches, come to think of it her appetite hadn’t been great either. Before she finally drifted off she decided she would go to professor McGonagall as soon as she could tomorrow. 

She woke with her head banging more than usual, probably from lack of sleep. She would skip breakfast go the hospital wing for something for the pain then visit McGonagall. Something wasn’t right and she wanted it to be sorted as soon as possible. 

It was Sunday and she had no desire to dress up so she out on a pair of jeans and a loose hoodie throwing her hair up and out of her face as she made her way out. 

It seemed everyone was already at breakfast, she saw no-one on her way and was grateful. She knew her lack of sleep and this headache would make her irritable. 

She pushed open the doors to the hospital wing feeling anxious to get rid of this headache when she stopped in her tracks seeing Malfoy sat on the end of one of the beds, his head bowed looking at his legs swinging above the floor. 

Brilliant, just what she needed right now. He only looked up when he heard the door close. To her shock he looked as bad as she felt. Dark circles were around his eyes and his skin pale. He didn’t look his usual put together self. 

“Granger.” He said in greeting, before looking back down. 

“Malfoy.” She greeted him back. 

He was quiet and it made her feel odd. She stood awkwardly by the door, hands in the pocket of her hoodie, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to arrive. 

“She had to go find some dreamless sleep potion. I doubt she will be long.” He never looked at her as he spoke. 

So he hadn’t been sleeping. Stood awkwardly looking around her as she wondered what was plaguing him. Before she could think to ask him Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office at the back. 

“Ahh Miss Granger, I shall be with you shortly.” She said as she made her way to Malfoy. 

Hermione tried act like she wasn’t listening as Madam Pomfrey gave Malfoy two viles of potion. “Now Mr Malfoy as I’m sure you know these are to be taken sparingly and never together.” 

“Of course, Madam Pomfrey.” His voice was quiet and Hermione felt a small pang of sympathy for him. 

Malfoy never looked at her as he left and once the door closed, she gave her full attention to Madam Pomfrey and told her about her headaches. She thought about the dreamless sleep but decided she wasn’t there yet, she didn’t want to start going down that road if she didn’t have to. 

Potion vile in hand she took a small swig as she headed towards professor McGonagall's office hoping she would find her there. She didn’t much fancy asking to speak privately in front of people she would be inundated with questions she wasn’t ready to answer. 

Luckily Hermione arrived at professor McGonagall's office just as she was getting back from breakfast. Seeing the professor gave her a spark of doubt on whether she should trouble her, she was about to walk away when she caught the professors eye. 

“Miss Granger, how do you do this morning?” 

“Actually professor I was wondering if I would be able to have a quick word if your not too busy.” Too late to go back now. 

“I have some time, yes, come on up.” Hermione followed McGonagall up the winding staircase to the headmasters office. “ Please take a seat I will be with you shortly.” McGonagall said as she went into the back. 

When Hermione arrived inside she noticed the difference from when professor Dumbledore had been headmaster. Gone where the little trinkets and bowls of sweets that used to adorn the shelves, replaced with pictures. Hermione went closer so she could see who the pictures were of and she felt her heart warm to the professor even more than it already was. Professor McGonagall was in all these pictures at various ages. In each picture she was surrounded by students. 

Hermione scanned the photographs recognising some of the faces smiling back at her. She felt a tear prick her eyes when she saw a picture of Harry’s dad, James and his mum, Lily they were stood with Sirius and Lupin. They all beamed and waved at her. She moved on scanned some more before she came across a picture of her. She was stood with Victor Krum and the other champions, they were at the Yule ball. Hermione smiled she had forgotten about this picture. More tears threatened as she looked at Cedric Diggory. 

She moved away from the pictures wiping her eyes and taking a seat opposite the desk only for her eyes to fall on professor Dumbledore's portrait smiling softly at her. Then she couldn’t stop them. The tears flowed freely from her eyes. 

“Don’t cry.” His soft voice said followed by a small chuckle. “I do believe Minerva keeps some tissues somewhere for this exact reason.” 

She was speechless. Sher knew on some level his picture would be here all the previous head masters were but she hadn’t been prepared. His likeness and his voice shook her, with everything else she was feeling this just tipped the iceberg. She just looked at the picture letting the tears run down her face. 

“Oh, Miss Granger!” McGonagall said as she rushed to her side. “Are you ok?” 

“Yes.” She managed to get out. “It's just.... Dumbledore.” 

McGonagall had a small smile on her face. “I understand I still get a little teary when I see him too.” She stood and went to her desk. “I have tissues here for just such an occasion.” 

Hermione smiled and looked at Dumbledore's portrait who smiled back and winked at her. She took the offered tissue and took a second to compose herself. 

“Ok?” McGonagall asked, Hermione nodded. “What brings you to me today then miss Granger?” 

She felt herself get nervous again I mean was it anything really? But a voice in her head told her that if she really thought it was nothing she wouldn’t be here. 

“I’ve been having strange, erm, episodes?” Hermione shrugged how could she describe this? “My magic seems to playing up with the simplest of spells.” 

“Could you give me an example?” 

“Last night for instance, I went to put out some small flames, and instead they grew bigger. Last week I used a scourify and it set my bed table on fire.” Hermione sighed she had to admit getting this off her chest felt good. 

“Apart from your magic how have you felt in yourself?” 

“I’ve been having headaches, almost consistent, and I can barely sleep, my appetite is virtually none existent. Concentrating is really hard.” 

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a minute before returning her attention top her. 

“It might interest you to know Miss Granger that you are not the first person to come to me with this issue.” Relief ran through her; she wasn’t the only one. “They too have similar symptoms to you.” 

“I’m glad I'm not the only one.” she sat straighter in her chair and felt like she was able to relax slightly. 

“As you are not the first person, I will take this to the ministry. Normally I wouldn’t take such a step but after the war I would rather like to keep things like this in the open.” McGonagall smiled at her. “Try not to worry too much Miss Granger. I will call you back as soon as I hear anything.” 

“Thank you, Professor. Can I ask who else has been feeling the same?” 

“Just one other student. Draco Malfoy.”


	4. Blood Magic 4

The days following had Hermione thinking about Malfoy and how he was going through the same has her. There were times she found herself staring at him in the middle of a daydream. Had he told anyone? She still hadn’t and she didn’t know why. Now she knew about Malfoy it was like she had to keep it secret for him too. Maybe she should approach him. 

She had this opportunity in a potions lesson when Professor Slughorn paired everyone with a person of equal ability and gave them a potion they should be able to brew together. For some reason she felt nervous about this. She kept making mistakes trying to think about how to approach the fact they were both feeling off to the point they both sought help from McGonagall. 

They worked in awkward silence before Malfoy spoke. 

“Why so jumpy, Granger?” Malfoy barely looked at her when he asked, concentrating on measuring. 

“I’m not jumpy.” She answered defensively. 

“Whatever you say.” He said with a smile. 

Hermione looked him through narrowed eyes. Was he trying to be… nice? 

“Am I doing this potion by myself while you just look at me Granger?” 

Hermione felt her cheeks blush and embarrassment flooded her that he had called her out. She heard Malfoy chuckle beside her. 

“You think you’re funny, Malfoy?” She said back to him, not knowing if she was amused or annoyed. 

“I, Granger, am innocent in all this.” He smiled as he added ingredients to the cauldron. “You are the one who was ogling me.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “I was not ogling you.” She said as she handed him the ingredients she had prepared. “I was just trying to figure you out.” She said honestly. 

“Figure me out, huh?” He looked at her then with an inquisitive look on his face. “Why am I so intriguing to you?” 

Hermione thought for a moment trying to figure out the right way to put her feelings across. She shrugged suddenly losing her nerve. “I don’t know. Maybe I was just thinking that this year we didn’t have to be enemies.” 

“That would be a lot to put behind us don’t you think?” he asked as he stirred the potion. 

“Are you not up for it, Malfoy?” She smirked. 

He turned to her looking her in the eyes as he took a step towards her. Making her smile fall. “I am so up for getting closer to you Granger.” His eyes flicked to her lips and for a second, she forgot she was in the potion's classroom surrounded by her classmates. 

She snapped herself out of it as he spoke to her. “Maybe we should start by not failing this potions assignment. I think we need to turn down the heat.” 

“That's a good idea. We need to concentrate.” Hermione flustered taking a step away from him. 

Draco chuckled. “I meant turn down the heat on the cauldron.” He laughed again. “Granger if you think that was hot merlin knows how easy it is for Weasel to get you going.” 

He was still laughing as he took out his wand and pointed it at the flames. The next thing Hermione knew she was being flung across the classroom heat engulfing her. 

She awoke to darkness and pain shooting through her body. She let out a moan as she opened her eyes and looked around trying to figure out where she was. The bright moonlight lit up the beds across from her and she sighed as she realised, she was in the hospital wing. She tried to move her arm and groaned again as a sharp pain shot up her. She let out a sob, she couldn’t remember being in this much pain before. What in the hell happened to her? 

She let a tear escape as she began to feel more pain. She felt as if every part of her body was screaming at her. She tried to move again but it was no good pain shot through her again and she let out a small cry. 

“Hermione?” She heard a voice beside her, she tried to focus on who it was but another pain shot through her as she tried to turn her head towards them. She felt soft finger tips gently touch her cheek and felt an odd calm take over her. She gingerly opened her eyes to see Malfoy looking down at her. He smiled at her. “I’m going to get Pomfrey.” 

Then his touch was gone and the pain was back. She felt herself losing consciousness again. She fought against the blackness that was closing in. She didn’t want to go back to sleep, she needed to know what had happened. But it was no use just as she felt Madam Pomfrey join her the last of her fight left and she let the blackness take over. 

She started to feel herself come back around but she couldn’t quite open her eyes. She heard loud voices and she tried to concentrate on what they were saying. 

“...to her Malfoy?” Ron, that was Ron’s voice. 

“I didn’t do anything Weasel!” Malfoys voice was angry but she thought she heard a hint of something else. 

“Ron,” Harry.... “It’s not worth it. Leave him be.” 

“Go on Weasel attack me now while I'm weak, only way you could hope to take me on.” 

She wanted to tell them to stop, but her mouth wouldn’t work. Then the black was closing in again. No, she begged, I need to stop this. 

The next thing she was aware of was someone holding her hand. They were cold, rough. They're not like Malfoys she found herself thinking as Ron’s voice whispered to her. “Please, ‘mione. Please wake up.” 

I’m trying she wanted to say but again blackness came once again. 

Hermione felt herself take a deep breath and was relieved that the pain had subsided. The next thing she was aware of was someone holding her hand again, not the same hands as before but, warm, soft hands. She squeezed the hand back, before she opened her eyes to see Malfoy looking at her with a smile on his face. 

“Hey, there.” He said, reaching up and brushing a stray hair away from her face. “Are you here to stay this time?” 

She found herself smiling at him, relief flooding her. She felt only a small amount of pain and the darkness was staying away. She took another deep breath feeling better with each one she took. 

“I’ll go fetch Pomfrey.” 

For some reason she felt panic at him leaving her side and she squeezed his hand stopping him from leaving. He looked down at her worry on his face. 

“It’s ok, I'm not going anywhere.” 

Then he sat back down taking her hand in both of his in a reassuring hold, running his thumb over her sending waves of calm through her. She looked into his eye and found relief there. Why did she feel better with him close to her right now? After a moment she realised she couldn’t remember what had happened to get her here. 

“Wh...” Barely a whisper left her lips and she coughed to clear her throat. “What happened?” That was better but barely. 

“You don’t remember?” He asked and she shook her head. “We were in potions, working together, we needed to turn down the flames and I lost control of my magic and the flames, they sort of exploded. I’m so sorry Hermione.” 

She closed her eyes trying to remember but she couldn’t remember much of what happened at all. “How long have I been here?” 

“Two days.” Her eyes widened in shock. “You had us all worried for a while there. Pomfrey was ready to ship you to St. Mungo’s if you didn’t wake up tomorrow.” 

She looked at him then, really looked. His hair was not its usual tidiness, he had some bruises and small cuts to his face. She felt worry flood her. “You’re hurt?” 

“No,” He shook his head. “Not close what you’ve been through.” 

She needed to sit up, she reluctantly took her hand away from Malfoy and tenderly pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around and noticed it was dark once again. She ran her hands through her hair, she was starting to feel slightly normal again. Just sitting up made her feel better some more. 

“Are you ok for me to go get Pomfrey for you?” He asked quietly. 

She had an almost overwhelming urge to tell him no but she just nodded. She watched him retreat into the back. She took a second to take everything in. She had been knocked back by an explosion? That seemed crazy. Could she not have one quiet year at Hogwarts? 

She didn’t have long to herself before Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of the back in what was clearly her pyjamas. 

“Oh, Miss Granger!” She said as she bustled towards her. “You shouldn’t be sitting up.” 

“I’m feeling ok, honestly.” Hermione smiled at the witch as she went about checking her over. 

“Yes, well you certainly seem to be healing quite nicely.” She took Hermione’s face in her hands and gave a weak smile. “You gave us quite the scare.” Letting go of her face she turned to Malfoy. “Mr. Malfoy could you please go and inform Professor McGonagall please. She will be anxious to hear this good news.” 

She watched as Malfoy looked at her with reluctance. Did he not want to leave her as much as she felt she didn’t want him to leave before? She watched as he nodded and left the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey handed her a glass of water and she gulped it down. The cool felt wonderful on her dry throat. She was feeling more normal by the minute. She tried to remember what had happened but it was still evading her. She didn’t even remember going to her potions lesson. She tried to think back to the last thing she could remember. Everything jumbled together and the more she tried to force herself to remember the worse her head began to throb. She decided to give up. Surely it would come back to her. 

She was just starting her second glass of water when Professor McGonagall and Malfoy bustling into the hospital wing. 

“Oh, Miss Granger! It is good to see you awake!” McGonagall had her hand to her heart her whole body seemed to be taken with relief. 

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. Had it been that bad? Had she really scared the people she loved so much? She put her hand to her lips trying to stop the sob that wanted to escape. Before she could register what happened Malfoy had taken the water from her hand and replaced it with his sitting next to her on the bed. 

There was that calm again. Why did it happen when he was near? She found herself squeezing his hand in a silent thank you. She noticed McGonagalls expression changed when she saw the exchange. It seemed to her it changed to one of concern. Surely the fact that she and Malfoy had begun to put everything behind them was a good thing. 

Hermione understood Malfoy was only paying her this attention because he felt guilty about the whole thing. He’d been the one who had lost control of his magic. She also knew that it was likely that when they left the hospital wing that this closeness and his guilty feeling would be gone. But right now, she was grateful for the comfort he was bringing her. 

The more Hermione paid attention the more she noticed McGonagall become nervous. The feeling was now reaching her and she felt a rising panic. 

“I do believe that now is the time to tell you both why you have both been feeling off and your magic hasn’t been behaving.”


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay. will try to get more out asap

Hermione instantly felt nervous. McGonagall's tone of voice was full of concern. Hermoine steeled herself for what was coming. She felt Malfoys hand stiffen in hers too. 

“After being in touch with the ministry about both of your conditions, we believe we have discovered what the issue is.” McGonagall took a deep breath playing with her hands. “it appears your magics have bound together.” 

There was a moment of silence before Malfoy spoke up. “What does that mean Professor?” 

“We believe that there was a connection between the two of you that awoke an ancient sort of magic that hasn’t been heard of for quite some time.” McGonagall looked at each of them. “Have you had a connection that maybe wouldn’t have happened usually? Something out of the ordinary for your relationship?” 

Hermione couldn’t miss McGonnell's eyes flicking to their clasped hands. She withdrew her hand from Malfoys as it dawned on her what had brought all this on. “Spin the bottle.” She whispered. 

She saw Malfoy run his hands through his hair as he clicked too. The unusual connection had been the kiss, the out of the ordinary interaction they had, was their kiss. 

“Spin the bottle?” Madam Pomfrey asked. 

“It’s a game,” Malfoy almost whispered, “Someone spins the bottle whoever it lands on they,” he paused and looked over at Hermione, “They kiss.” 

Hermione vaguely heard Pomfrey whisper, “kids.” 

Hermione saw McGonagall's hand jump to her mouth in shock. Yes, it had been the talk of the school it had been that shocking that Hermione didn’t know how she hadn't heard about it. 

“What does all this mean professor?” Hermione asked. Her head was swimming. 

“Well, were not absolutely sure of what the consequences of this bond will be just yet.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “This is an ancient magic that we don’t know much about. It's been so long since it's been heard of the ministry believed it extinct. They believe there are two types of bond. A deep friendship, and, well, a deep love.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “So, the feelings I've been having of wanting to know Malfoy better have been because of this bond?” 

“It would appear so, Miss Granger.” McGonagall gave her a look of sympathy, “Rest assured, Kingsley has people looking in to it. He hopes to find out more as quickly as possible, maybe help you break it.” 

“Of course.” Hermione looked at Malfoy who had smirk on his face. “Of course, we need to break it. We couldn’t have one of the golden trio having any sort of relationship with someone like me, friendship or otherwise.” 

He looked at Hermione when he said otherwise, Hermione's head didn’t seem to want to take any of what was happening in properly. She wanted to reach out, comfort him, but she held herself back. She didn't want that, her magic wanted that. 

“Do they know anything more about our situation?” Hermione asked, she tried to distract from Malfoys reaction. 

“Unfortunately, you know as much as us at this point.” McGonagall had a look of sympathy on her face. As she took them both in. 

“And we don’t know anything about how this will affect us? How we will know what type of relationship our magic wants? Why our magic is malfunctioning?” Hermione felt her frustration starting to rise. She wasn’t used to not having answers. 

“I’m sorry Miss Granger, we don’t.” Hermione felt tears threatening as McGonagall continued. “You can be assured that as soon as we know more you will be promptly informed, but at this point I'm afraid it will be moving forward and seeing what it all brings.” 

She looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. How could this be happening after the last few years surely she was due a break from all the crap the magical world wanted to throw at her. 

After a minute Madam Pomfrey spoke. “Well, that’s a lot of information to process and its late. I suggest we all get some rest.” 

“Yes,” McGonagall said “I will leave you two to rest and hopefully we will be talking again very soon.” 

She gave them each another look before she bustled out of the room. As she left Madam Pomfrey straightened the bed sheets and made sure they both had water before saying her goodnights. 

They both sat there in silence, Hermione in her bed and Malfoy in the chair next to her. Hermione let her tears fall now. Another thing in her life that was out of her control. 

She felt more than saw Malfoy move beside her. “Hermione, are you ok?” 

Hearing him be so nice, hearing the concern in his voice made the tears come harder. She knew the concern wasn’t his, it was his magic making him feel it. She couldn’t speak she just shook her head. No, she wasn’t ok. How could she be ok? 

The next thing she knew the bed dipped beside her and Malfoy was taking her into his arms. She tried to pull away. She wanted so bad to let him comfort her, but how could she know if she wanted this or not? After a few seconds she let herself give in and let him wrap his arms around her. He rocked her and stroked her hair as she cried and she felt content. She decided she would let herself give in tonight, but tomorrow, tomorrow she would stay away from him as much as she could. Maybe if they spent enough time apart it would break. 

She felt Malfoy lean back and she moved to lay her head on his chest his arms wrapped around her. She felt her whole body relax into him. 

“We’ll figure this out Hermione.” He kissed the top her head. “Together we will figure this out.” 

It wasn’t long before her eyes grew heavy and she was falling asleep. It was the best sleep she could remember having in a long time. It took her brain awhile to click back and for her to remember what had happened the night before and the fact that the chest she was leaning on wasn’t Ron’s. 

She quickly sat up looking down at Malfoy, his arms were still wrapped around her, still pulling her in close. 

“Morning.” He smiled up at her. Her heart raced when he did, it was a great smile. 

Before she could respond there was a shout from behind her. 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

Hermione jumped up and out of bed and looked over at Ron. His face was red with anger. He took a step towards Malfoy but Hermione was able to reach him and stop him in his tracks. 

“What's going on ‘mione?” He never took his eyes off Malfoy who was now getting up from the bed. “First he nearly kills you and now you are in bed together?” 

He finally looked down at her and she could see the hurt in his eyes. “I can explain everything Ron. It's not what it looks like I promise.” 

“Not what it looks like?” Rons voice was dripping with disbelief. “You were in bed together and his hands were on you? What is there to explain?” 

Ron shook his head and left the room. 

“RON!” Hermione went to move after him but felt a hand on her elbow. 

“Leave him to calm down.” Malfoy said as she spun around to look at him. “he’s too angry to listen right now.” 

“I don’t care.” Hermione was almost shouting. “I need to go and explain to him.” 

“And what are you going to tell him to make him feel better Hermione?” his voice full of sarcasm. “Don't worry, it was nothing we’re just magically bonded, really nothing to worry about.” Hermione looked at him as she took what he was saying in. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her arms. “I don’t think that will help Hermione.” 

She moved away from him and ran her hands through her hair. He’s right what was she going to tell him? Telling Ron she was magically bonded to Draco Malfoy of all people, was only going to make the situation worse, but could she lie to him? 

“I can't, I can't lie to him.” She stuttered. 

Malfoy sighed in front of her. “Do you really think he wants to hear that our magic could want us to be in love? What if you tell him and Kingsley does find a way to break our bond?” 

“It’s our magic, not me!” She said defiantly. 

“Your magic is you and you are your magic Hermione. The wand chooses the wizard.” Malfoy shook his head. “I’m going to go. When you’re ready to talk you should come find me.” 

She watched him leave. How was she going to fix this? What should she tell Ron? Malfoy was right she wouldn’t tell him that the bond might mean love. She didn’t want to believe it herself. She slowly got dressed and began to make her way to Gryffindor tower. Luckily the corridors where mostly empty so she could sneak quietly while she thought about how she could make things right with Ron.


End file.
